Broom Affair
by Moon Blaze
Summary: 6th year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy found himself soo into a perfect broomstick, a perfect plot and a near-perfect girl. R&R! I suck at summary.


A/N: Hello this is me and my kitten Patty speaking. It is our first try at this kind of fictions so we do hope you can enjoy it as much as we do!

Alright now I guess you have something to say Patty?

_Yes indeed._

So?

_You do the disclaimer please._

!#$&()(&$#! Right! Now, we do not own Harry Potter but I do own Patty.

_Meow?!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Era Ayin**

The mist unfolded itself as Hogwarts Express darted out of the fog of King's Cross Station. London, as usual, was in a heavy fog again.

"I will never EVER understand how Muggles can actually bear that blooooody weather!" Ron shook his head in disbelief as the Golden Trio seated themselves comfortably in a compartment, surrounded by Chocolate Frogs. "You'd think Muggles could still see the tellvishion thing having THIS foggy day." He continued, with a curious glance at Harry. "Can they, 'arry?"

Harry chuckled as he made a face to Hermione. "Donno about other Muggles but Dudley sure needn't see anything at all."

"Uh-huh?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"You know, he wouldn't be able to process what he saw anyway."

The compartment burst into wild laughter.

"Clos... Close the door please Ron." Hermione managed to produce some decent words in fits of giggles. Ron stood up to close the door. As he got to the door, a sudden silence dawned on this merry compartment. The Golden Trio fell silent as Ron stood dead in front of the door.

"Ronald! How nice, detention for standing in my way." A cold voice drawled with sheer sarcasm. A blond strode in, followed by his all-time bodyguards.

"What's the matter Potter? Enjoy the view?" He winked.

"Watch it Malfoy." Harry said, trying to look indifferent. "And get lost."

It WAS a pretty nice view, though, Hermione thought to herself as she studied the blond in his shiny white T-shirt and black pants. Very stunning. Hermione smirked and the two boys continue to death-glare at each other. This didn't, of course, escaped Draco's eyes.

"How many times have you washed your blood to deserve the privilege of smirking?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"And how many times have you bathed before putting on this Muggle wear?" Hermione raised her chin. This hit home, Hermione watched triumphantly as Draco muttered something about "Prefect meeting" before striding out of the compartment, shooting a nasty glare at the Golden Trio.

"Haha good job 'mione!" Ron laughed as Hermione got up from her seat.

"I need to go to the Prefects' Compartment now. See you guys in a minute."

"Why on earth would Malfoy wear Muggle clothes anyway?" Ron asked after a while.

Harry shrugged. "No idea."

* * *

"This term you will be carrying a much larger responsibility than the former year." Announced Prof McGonagall with an air of authority. "As we will be having a campaign the whole year round which," She shot Malfoy a nasty glare when he pointedly growled and continued. "can break one-third of the rules here at Hogwarts, an undoubtedly huge number."

"Excuse me Professor." Hermione raised her hand, ignoring Malfoy's smirk. "What do you mean by 'break one-third of the rules'?"

McGonagall smiled at this. "This, Miss Granger, you will learn more in the Great Hall of Hogwarts I believe." With that, she walked out.

Draco whistled. "Alright great this is just awesome we're having another body soon watch out for this, Mudblood."

Hermione sighed heavily, too weary to argue anymore. "And I was expecting you to act at least like a Head Boy!"

"Well appare...... a WHAT?!"

Hermione closed the compartment door and made her way down the Express, utterly depressed.

* * *

"So?"

"So!"

"So what?"

Hermione sighed heavily and looked at her two friends. "I've got a LOT to tell you."

30 minutes later

Ron sat staring at Hermione as though she's insane and Harry just looked plain puzzled.

"So... Malfoy's gonna be Head Boy since... The real Head Boy vanished?" Harry said slowly.

"Dumbledore reckon it's the best way."

"But... but that's..."

"Yes I know Harry. This Head Boy thing is tricky and there MUST be something behind it."

"Voldemort." Ron said darkly, the first time he moved his lips after hearing that news.

"Exactly, and now he's replaced with the son of a Death Eater!"

"But face the fact! Dumbledore arranged it. He must have his own reason." Harry said impatiently. "More importantly, Malfoy didn't even know this arrangement. So it must be Dumbledore's doing all along. Thus, Voldemort isn't behind Malfoy this time."

"We'll see." With that, Hermione took a bite of the Chocolate Frog. Ron seemed delighted at this suggestion.

"Yea! Enjoy what we have now." He tucked into his Chocolate Frogs, leaving Hermione and Harry totally disgusted.

* * *

The Sorting Ceremony went on smoothly despite Ronald Weasley's curses. ("Ron! You've already had TONS of Chocolate Frogs!") And owls soon arrived, dropping random items in the pumpkin juices, splashing innocent students around them. A dark owl flew into sight and landed gracefully, outstandingly in front of an equally graceful blond.

"Good job La Vin." Draco nodded and opened the newly-arrived Quality Quidditch Club Weekly. La Vin took a sip of the pumpkin juice and headed off silently.

Being an incurable Quidditch addict, Draco soon forgot about the dinner plate in front of him, eyes fixed on the magazine. Goyle, always the quicker one to sense this, was eyeing Draco's food greedily.

**_Quality Quidditch presents-------------------_**

_**Era Ayin**!-----the most beautifully hand-made broom in the whole universe......._

_Designed and made by The Roman Dreamers, Era Ayin is their finest product of all time._

Draco stopped breathing.

_Era Ayin..._

Goyle grabbed his food and was wolfed down his third dinner.

Dumbledore, seeing Goyle was the only one who hadn't finished the meal, stood up and cleared his throat.

"Students, old and new, welcome to Hogwarts for another exciting term! There are a few things you should pay attention to though......."

Dumbledore's voice trailed off as Draco continued to stare at his dream broom.

_Era Ayin..._

............_is the world's leading starter. Much more than that, Era Ayins possess a most amazing handle technique so that all you have to do is to think and Era Ayin will make sure to realize it. This technique was first successfully used in the Firebolt series but now there comes a MUCH improved version!_

_Every club in the Quidditch International Committee was sent an Era Ayin to further promote this product and because of our close partnership with The Roman Dreamers, Quality Quidditch Club now owns two brooms. Yes those one and only broomsticks!........._

"...Also, there will be a new program this term for all of you." Dumbledore smiled as the whole Great Hall went silent. Draco, not hearing anything of it, continued to stare at the charmed handle of Era Ayin.

"We are having a champagne and whoever wins will be awarded... (heads raised eagerly) a Nimbus 2001!"

There were cheers mixed with awwws of disappointment. But Dumbledore raised his hand again.

"And those students will head for the second round." He grinned to himself as students dropped their jaws in surprise. Draco, however, heard nothing of it.

"The prize of the second round is a Firebolt."

More sharp intakes this time, but there was a sharp voice in the crowds. "Why do we have broomsticks all the time?"

"This, Miss Parkinson, is because our school has been enrolled in the DaSnitch Quidditch League for 100 years sharp. As a gift for our continuous production of excellent Quidditch players for many teams in their League, we have three brooms." Dumbledore explained.

"Oh yes DaSnitch! I've read about it in Hogwarts, A History!" Hermione suddenly said, and for the first time, Harry and Ron were eager to hear more out of the famous Hogwarts, A History.

One of Draco's nerves jumped at the word Quidditch, but most still insist they read on. Thus......

........._And for their 100 year anniversary of partnership, DaSnitch League has also applied for an extra Era Ayin as a gift for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, headmaster Albus Dumbledore being an excellent player himself......._

Draco's been holding his breath for the last ten minutes and now his heart stopped. He read the sentence again. Again. Again.

"And for the winner of the third and final round, he or she will be awarded the latest broom in the whole world, an Era Ayin!"

A broom popped up in the front of the Great Hall, stunning everyone except...

Draco blurted out. "WHAT?! WHAT ROUND? YOU'RE SERIOUS????"

Dumbledore winked. "Yes I'm perfectly sane and serious on this. And may I call all your attention now I will announce what we will be competing on."

* * *

A/N:

---Well? What do you think? Yes it's quite a cliffhanger and I so wanna hear your opinion on this or I won't continue!

---Meow!

---By that she means "Exactly!"


End file.
